Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puncture treatment tool, and more specifically, to a puncture treatment tool used for procedures, such as biopsy.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a procedure of inserting treatment tools having a needle tube into a treatment tool insertion channel of an endoscope or the like and puncturing a lesion to sample tissue is performed. Pathological observation using a microscope or the like is performed on the sampled tissue, and various kinds of diagnosis are performed. Such examination is generally referred to as a biopsy.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H9-103433 describes a puncturing needle operation assisting device for an endoscope that is used for such a procedure. This assisting device includes an overtube and a puncturing needle so as to be movable forward and backward within the overtube, and a distal end of the puncturing needle enters and leaves a distal end of the overtube when the puncturing needle is operated to move forward and backward on a proximal side.